AHHHHHH
by Jennadii
Summary: AHHHH! I heard a scream. AAAHHHHH! It was my own scream! AHHH!


p style="text-align: center;"JENNA FRCIKFICS PRESENT:/p  
p style="text-align: center;""FURRY FOR YOU"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"An AutomnxShriller fic/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was a breight suny day. Automn stand in front of apartment bulding. She muved cuz she waz bein harassed by Adamboy. Adamboi has a obsession with Auto cuz he thinks she's so sexeh and hawt. It's hard to beleve tat he actualy giv up his sanic porn 4 this, right? Anyway, Autom walk into apartment building puttin her past bhind her. Cuz Hakuna Matata. She walk up to thrd flor to her new home- safe from da wicked adamboi's grabbi-pawsz. Auto had two naybers. On her left lived a lesBan cupple, Rosieflower and Foxeyaj. WHen autom first talked to them they talk for 2 min and they start makin out cause they luv each other so much and cant keep their pawsz to themselves. Foxeyaj invited automn on the fun but Autom protested dat she doesnt want to be apart of whatever Foxeyaj do-nobody does. On her right liv a very mysterious mouse. He seemed agoraphobic so auto assume he was just noob. Auto is very judgy-judgy. Auto bagan to unpack and set up her new apartment. Then the phone ring. Ring ring. Auto pick up the phone! It wuz Tinyhatter. "Hat." Tinyhatter sayed and then hung up. Autom took Tinyhaters wize words as a sacred message from Cheesus. Auto finished unpacking. She den gots changed and went out to buy a hat. Auto found a tacky little hat shop called "Hatters". She went in to find a fat women with leik, 800000 double chins and pinkish-orange hair. Ewwwwww. There was also a tacky girl with long brown hair in braids and gren-blue dwess. Fatty charged at Tacky and den Tacky become old woman. Fatty say that it wud be hard to break that spell. Autom didnot care. She took this opportunity to steeeell a hat. She go back to her apartment and see mr mysterious mous at his dor. Damn he was a good lookin. Automn looked up at him. |INTENSE FOCUS ON HIS EYES| "Hi I'm Automn ur new nayber! I leik furries!" She say as she stuck out a paw in fron uv him. He stared at her looking her up and down. "Tch. I am Shiller." GYAAAAHHH SO COOL. Thinks Auto as she gawks at him. He stared at her checking her out. Hot damn. Shill think. "Oi." Automn look up at him recognizing the cliche cool ass hoe chara anime guy typee. "Would you like to come in?" He ask. Auto's eyes sperkled, hands clasped togeder, blushu. "Y-yes!" She stamr. Dey wak in2 Shillers apartment and he make tea for da two of dem. Red rose tea. Sugoi! Shiller telly phone ring. Ring ring nya! Auto pick up fone. "H-hello?" "Hat." Say Tinyhatter on da other end. Shrilr take thee phone. "Tinyhatter put Foi on the phone." Shrill say. "No." Reply Tinyhatter. "Excuse me?" "Foi is too big. It'd be easier to put the phone on Foi." "TINYHATTER!" Tinyhatter then pass the phone to Foi. Shril try to say stuff but Foi talks in their native language and screams sinisterly. It all foi kno. Shrill hang up and then pin automn to the ground. He kisses Automn on the check and then moves to her fat juicy lipz. |INTENSE FOCUS ON THE LIPSSS| Automn sighs into his mouth while Shriller kiss hardr-pushin his tungue down her throat. The moment has now be reduced to them kissing passionately and trailing their pawz ovr eachother's body. The atmosphere heat up quickly and dey start 2 take their clothez off flingin dem cross room. Shrilr slip between auto legs shuvin his dik up her vag. Auto gsped moand rlly loud. He thrusts the D in and cre8ing an orgasam for da both of dem. "NYAN!" Auto gasped. Den Shrill say. "Ahhhhh I can taste da starz!" Auto lookd up confuzzled. "MMmmmhmmm... Tastes leik peas." He moaned. G*R*O*S*S. Automn jump up and grab her cloths. "W-what? wher u goin? im jus delusional." Shril say. He walk up2 automn and strokd her lovly locks. Den all uv da suddn Adamboi break through da windo. HE WAS HOLDING GUN D: . He tackle Shril to da ground and dey fight ovr auto. Auto throw a banana at them and say dey both immature. "I leik furries 2" shril says as he wiggles brows. Auto think of pervy thingz but walks out of the apartment slamin da door bhind her. Adamboi fires gun at Shriller but all that cums out is watr. Shriller shud have known. Adamboi is so cheap and poor. Automn then go home and masterb8 to Shril's words. lewd. Autom kno from the start dat there furry luv cud nevr bee. buzz buzz. the telefone buzzed. Autom pick it up. "Hat." Say Tinyhatter. "Hat" reply Auto. Auto kno she wud nevr looz her fwends. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"LE END./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Darkmouse12 stud in the cornr of da room. Witnessing Adamboi and Shriller do da frick-frak. Por Dark ./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
